Las pesadillas son tan reales
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kogami Ryoken nunca más volvió a ser el mismo después de aquel alocado experimento que su padre causó. Ahora vivía las consecuencias de ello. Las pesadillas eran tan reales que sentía como era amarrado de las manos y sólo veía el sufrimiento del monitor frente a él. Solo lloraba implorando que su padre lo protegiera pero esa ayuda nunca llegaría.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Se me ocurrió esta idea mientras volvía a ver algunos capítulos de la serie. Realmente me gustó el personaje de Kogami Ryoken, tanto que siento que voy a escribir varios capítulos hablando de él, como en la historia que estoy escribiendo sobre un romance con Yusaku-genderbender. Pasen a leer "Sin llegar a creerlo" se van a divertir y se que les va a gustar._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Durante años. Kogami Ryoken tenía pesadillas sobre el incidente de hace diez años. La culpa le carcomia la vida, día y noche, nunca podía estar tranquilo, nunca volvería a ser el mismo. No podia entender el porque su padre habia hecho tales cosas por una simple investigación. Aunque al final en cuentas, toda esa investigación sería benéfica para la humanidad misma. O eso era lo que queria creer, eso era lo que se obligó a creer.

Regresando al tema principal. Durante aquellos primeros tres años que su padre se había ausentado, tuvo que ser valiente y cuidarse por su propia cuenta. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas mientras los amigos de su padre hacían de todo para encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa. Claro, sus "hermanos mayores", como normalmente les decía a los colegas más cercanos a su padre, también lo cuidaban pero no podían todos los días.

No fue tan difícil para un niño tan inteligente como él cuidarse en aquella enorme casa. En el pasado, cuando su padre se metía en las investigaciones y no se levantaba de su lugar por varios días, él era el encargado de llevarle un poco de comida y le recordaba las cosas que tenía que hacer. Tampoco para cuidarse en el camino para ir a la escuela o para ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes para hacer de comer. Era un niño astuto en las clases y siempre evitaba meterse en problemas, incluso siempre era muy inteligente para caminar en aquellas calles para llegar a su casa.

Sin embargo. ¿Alguna vez pensó que en sus sueños lo necesitaría más que nunca?

El no supo en que momento las pesadillas empezaron a molestarle. Los gritos de aquellos niños, las lágrimas de desesperacion y sus cuerpos tan delgados por no probar alimento alguno. Había sido una tortura estar en aquel lugar sólo observandolos.

El siempre se encontraba encerrado, amarrado de manos y viendo los monitores frente a él. Escuchando a los niños gritar y llorar, tan demacrados y pronto ellos sólo aparecían frente a él pidiendo ayuda. Ayuda que si les brindó, creyó que así ellos se salvarian pero nunca llegó a imaginar que todo eso se convertiría en una perdición.

Despertaba agitado, con sudor resbalando por su cuerpo y con las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos. Un grito salia de él antes de jalar sus cabellos blancos y cubrir su rostro con una almohada. Estaba sólo, completamente sólo.

Fue un idiota al creer que sólo aparecería aquella noche. Para su desgracia aparecía cada noche de su vida. Aún cuando su padre llegó a casa con aquel virus inyectado en su cerebro, las cosas no regresaron a la normalidad. Ver en sus sueños a su padre muerto, ver a los niños gritando de agonía y sentir aquel mismo dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Habian pasado diez años sufriendo, había pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo.

Años en vela, sin querer dormir, haciendo cualquier cosa para evitar dormir. Porque si lo hacía, sólo despertaba agitado, llorando y corriendo a la cama donde su padre dormía profundamente. Tomaba su mano y pedía a gritos, palabras que nadie escucharía y que sólo se quedarían pérdidas en su casa.

 **-¡No tenías que hacer eso! ¡¿Porque me enseñaste aquel experimento?!** -Gritaba desesperado. **\- ¡Ya no se que hacer con mi vida! ¡Ya no puedo seguir con esta maldita vida!**

Una ayuda que nadie le iba brindar, realmente necesitaba a su padre, se sentia muy mal, realmente lo necesitaba pero sabía que en algún momento su padre se iría pero esta vez sería para siempre. Las máquinas le Las pesadillas eran muy reales y Ryoken las entendió. Fue cuando entendió que aunque luchará contra aquellas pesadillas todo seguiría igual. ¿Porque mejor desaparecer al igual que todas esas pesadillas?

Una idea llegó a él. Se convertiría en el villano que menos esperarian. Se convertiría en todo aquel horror que siempre lo atormento.

Al final en cuenta, sólo era un cascarón vacío. Alguien sin alma.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero seguir escribiendo más fanfics sobre Kogami Ryoken, el personaje que más me gustó de la serie. Sin duda espero escribir más situaciones, probablemente lo escriba más con Yusaku genderbender, realmente hacen una bonita pareja en Twitter._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 20 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
